


Elevator of Dangerous Seduction

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kim Taegoon - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bukkake, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: Never get in between assassins; it can be appealing, intriguing, erotic yet dangerous and death-bringing.





	Elevator of Dangerous Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink fest back in 2010 and loosely inspired by the MV to Kim Taegoon's _Call Me_.

A flowery scent of perfume was filling the little metallic cabin of the elevator, giggles and soft whispered words of indecency vibrating inside of the empty cabin on its way down towards the parking lot. It was empty except for the two flirting souls ravishing the lips of one another.

The face of the man was buried in the long dark-brown hair of the smaller woman, his lips moving over her neck and kissing her perfumed skin lightly. She sighed in bliss, her leg hooked around his waist and skirt brushing free her thigh.

The door of the elevator slipped open once it reached the parking lot, the couple breaking apart slightly.

A trigger was pulled, a shot fired and round clattering onto the floor. In the split of the second the young woman fell to the ground, a gaping wound in her head and face covered in blood. A single well-placed shot that had killed her.

“MiYoung!” the shocked male exclaimed, eyes wide open and face sprinkled with drops of MiYoung's blood. His face paled at the sight of the dead woman lying to his feet. He slowly turned towards the open door of the elevator, his brown hair swaying a bit into his face.

He paled even more when he saw the young man with short light-brown hair gazing at him, the weapon in his hand still pointing at the spot MiYoung had been standing on earlier. He gulped visibly when the slightly shorter male stepped into the elevator, a little stain of dust resting on his dark-blue suit.

“J-jaeJoong,” the brown haired rasped out in slight fear, the man in his dark-blue suit smirking before he pushed a button. The door slid shut and the elevator slowly made its way up to level 30 - the top of the building.

“You and I will make a little trip, TaeGoonie,” the man called JaeJoong said calmly, stepping over a leg of MiYoung's lifeless body when he went over to TaeGoon pressed against the wall of the elevator.

TaeGoon's widened eyes were locked with JaeJoong's dark-brown ones, cold sweat of fear streaming down his temples when the latter leaned forward, his weapon slightly pressed against TaeGoon's cheek.

“Did you really think that I wouldn't find you?” JaeJoong breathed into TaeGoon's left ear, chuckling slightly while nibbling on the soft earlobe between his teeth. “Did you really think I'd let my toy play with some slut?” he breathed darkly, licking over a drop of blood on TaeGoon's left cheek while trailing with his gun over TaeGoon's neck. The other was shivering, eyes closed when JaeJoong rubbed his knee against his crotch.

“How dare you let someone else touch what is mine,” JaeJoong rasped with a low voice, eyes dark and formed to slits when he stared at TaeGoon, the latter's chin lifted with his gun when his right hand fumbled with the belt of TaeGoon's trousers. The black fabric soon slid down the taller male's legs, pooling around his ankles and was followed by his boxers.

“I'll show you whom you belong to,” JaeJoong rasped, tearing open TaeGoon's white shirt and revealing his skin. It was still marked from their last encounter.

The elevator slipped past the 12th level when JaeJoong suddenly pressed the stop button, the cabin halting midway between level 12 and 13. He pulled TaeGoon to himself a second later, pressing him against the wall of the elevator that was closest to the button stay and easy for him to access.

A muffled mewl left TaeGoon's lips when JaeJoong ravished his mouth, his bare waist encircled with JaeJoong's left arm and the coldness of his weapon pressing against his rump. His arms were slung around JaeJoong's neck, his erection slowly coming to life when he noticed the faint sound of a fly being unzipped.

He hissed slightly when JaeJoong bit into his bottom lip, the taste of copper soon falling onto his tongue when his hooded eyes locked with JaeJoong's darkened pair. His body was trembling with anticipation when JaeJoong's trousers were pooling around his knees, his boxer briefs removed as well.

“Did you really think she could satisfy you?” JaeJoong breathed into TaeGoon's ear when he molded against him impossibly closer, the latter forced to encircle JaeJoong's waist with his legs. TaeGoon didn't seem to mind though, his skin already flushed in slight arousal and excitement.

“You belong to me,” JaeJoong breathed darkly, pressing himself closer to TaeGoon when he plunged his erected dick into the latter's unprepared hole, a cry of agony resounding in the small cabin and blood slowly dripping from TaeGoon's abused asshole.

TaeGoon's eyes were opened wide, pain marking his face when JaeJoong thrust into him, his cock piercing through his clenching insides. Grunts of JaeJoong were filling his ears with each new thrust, the blood oozing out of his opening making it easier for the latter to move. It aroused him the harder JaeJoong thrust into him, saliva dripping from his opened mouth when the light-brown haired sucked and nibbled on his neck.

JaeJoong stopped to move for the split of a second when he pressed a button for the elevator to make its way further up. They shared a sloppy kiss afterwards, TaeGoon's moans mixing with JaeJoong's grunts when they moved against one another. JaeJoong was right. A woman could never bring TaeGoon the pleasure and pain he needed to be truly satisfied.

With every level the elevator passed, the small cabin got filled with the smell of sex, blood and sweat more and more. The two men were lucky that the building was empty at around this late hour. It was way past eleven p.m. after all.

“Nnngh, yes,” TaeGoon moaned lewdly, head thrown back against the wall of the elevator when JaeJoong's dick brushed against his prostate, stimulating it so deliciously.

“Slut,” JaeJoong groaned into TaeGoon's ear when he thrust into him harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling up the small cabin. “You enjoy this, don't you?” he breathed into his ear, heat pooling in his stomach at the contractions of TaeGoon's hot walls enveloping his dick.

“Y-yes. Harder,” TaeGoon pleaded, his lips finding their way on top of JaeJoong's that were muffling his cry of ecstasy when JaeJoong thrust harder into him. Sweat was mixing with blood and pearls of pre-cum, their bodies sticky and heated. MiYoung's corpse was already forgotten.

“Ah, I always wondered, ungh,” TaeGoon rasped out, words interrupted by his low moans. JaeJoong drove deep into him before he halted, chest heaving frantically and clouded eyes staring into TaeGoon's that were shimmering with tears of pleasure.

“What would he do if he saw you fucking someone else?” he remarked in between his heavy breaths, focusing on JaeJoong's face to see any hint of change by the mention of _him_. The latter's eyes sparkled immediately, a smirk spreading across his plump lips.

JaeJoong chuckled and started his movements once again, TaeGoon gasping at the sudden sensation continuing to flood his senses.

The elevator halted, the doors sliding open. They had reached the top of the building but the couple didn't seem to notice. A pair of brown eyes took in the display in front of them, lips formed to a thin line and anger marking the face of a man when his eyes were shifting from the dead woman towards the two males. His entire form was inflamed with jealousy, fists shaking beside him when he watched the mating couple.

“Kim JaeJoong,” he drew darkly yet calm, the spoken to smirking when he looked towards the origin of that familiar voice. The light-brown haired never stopped fucking TaeGoon while watching the dark-brown haired in his black suit staring at him.

“Mmh, YunHo-yah,” JaeJoong purred, a deep moan leaving TaeGoon's lips when he thrust hard and deep into him. JaeJoong smirked. He knew perfectly how to drive his man insane, which buttons to push in the right way to get the fuck of his life. It was one of those moments where he loved when YunHo got jealous, one of those moments the latter got aroused at the same time.

The man called YunHo slowly strode over towards the still mating couple, his nostrils flaring in anger at the teasing JaeJoong once again brought upon him. He was just away for a job that needed to be done and JaeJoong knew that he would be here. 'Always the same with him,' he thought while making his way into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind him. His finger touched the button towards the parking lot and the cabin made its way down.

He jerked JaeJoong's head back once he stood behind him, the latter gasping while never halting to thrust into TaeGoon. The brown haired had problems to concentrate onto the happenings around him, his senses flooded with the orgasm approaching him the harder JaeJoong's cock pierced through him.

“How often have I told you to never play with your toys in front of my eyes?” YunHo hissed darkly into JaeJoong's right ear, a shiver running down the latter's spine. He gasped softly when YunHo bit down onto his neck, leaving a purplish mark behind while tugging on his light-brown hair.

“Nnngh, but,” JaeJoong purred deeply, his figure shivering in anticipation and the pleasure caused by TaeGoon's warm walls. “It's such a turn on to see you jealous, baby,” he moaned deeply, his lips almost immediately claimed by the rosy pair of YunHo.

JaeJoong was pressed closer to TaeGoon, the latter a breathless mess and clouded eyes trained on YunHo's and JaeJoong's molded lips. His heart was racing the longer he watched, the passion radiating from the coalesced lips turning him on even more.

His breath hitched when YunHo's hands traveled over JaeJoong's body, a muffled groan reaching his ears TaeGoon had never heard during the times he was with JaeJoong. YunHo was definitely different.

“You know I hate it,” YunHo whispered while nipping on JaeJoong's neck, the latter moving his hips again when fucking TaeGoon while mewling softly - both because of the heat radiating from TaeGoon's walls and YunHo's subtle ministrations. He could hear the soft sound of YunHo opening his trousers, his form shivering in anticipation.

A painful cry fell from JaeJoong's parted lips when YunHo forced his cock into his tight hole, the thick shaft shoving into his ass without hesitation. Tears were leaving his closed eyes, his body pushed further into TaeGoon's form which drew a hoarse moan out of the latter's lips when JaeJoong's cock pushed deeper by the force coming from YunHo's entrance.

“I don't like the way he looks at you,” YunHo rasped deeply, his hips snapping back and forth which drew lewd mewls from JaeJoong's lips whose forehead was resting against TaeGoon's shoulder. The latter's mind was fuzzy, white stars exploding behind his eyelids the further and harder YunHo thrust into JaeJoong which caused the latter to thrust deeper into TaeGoon, stimulating his prostate to no end.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop when YunHo pushed the stop button, the metallic cabin halting midway between level 14 and 13. His hands were stabilizing JaeJoong's hips, pulling them to his crotch when he thrust forward which caused loud moans to spill from JaeJoong's parted lips. Streams of blood were making their way down JaeJoong's thighs, his cheeks flushed with passion the more he found himself in heaven. He loved it when YunHo took him rough, even more so when YunHo caught him with one of his human toys.

TaeGoon had long given in to the pleasure the sight brought upon him when YunHo fucked JaeJoong which caused JaeJoong to pleasure him even deeper than before. His hand had found its way to his standing erection, his shaft thick, veins pulsing and tip leaking when he stroked himself towards utmost bliss.

A low and satisfied groan pearled from his lips, head thrown back and back arching against the wall of the elevator when he came, his cum spurting into his stroking hand and onto JaeJoong's dark-blue suit. The latter mewled lewdly, head thrown back as well and lips parted when TaeGoon's walls were tightening around his cock so deliciously.

“Get off him, bitch,” YunHo hissed darkly when TaeGoon was just calming down, eying him carefully as if daggers were about to pierce through TaeGoon's still spinning head.

With glazed eyes focused on TaeGoon, JaeJoong slipped out of his heat, the latter sinking to the ground as his legs were too wobbly to carry him. A loud moan left JaeJoong's lips immediately when YunHo pushed him against the wall of the elevator, JaeJoong's weapon trapped between his shaking left hand and the wall he was leaning against.

While catching his breath TaeGoon was watching YunHo how he thrust harder and deeper into JaeJoong, the latter's eyes closed, lips parted and head hanging low as moan after moan spilled from his luscious pair of kiss-pads.

“Harder, YunHo. Harder,” JaeJoong panted, voice hoarse and lust-laden. TaeGoon's darkened eyes were traveling down from JaeJoong's flushed face over his heaving chest and rocking hips towards his leaking cock, the sight of YunHo moving in and out of JaeJoong still visible even though he was distracted by the milky pearls of pre-cum that were dropping from JaeJoong's leaking tip.

He licked his lips in a lewd way when his eyes traveled over JaeJoong's trembling thighs, the blood that had oozed out of his entrance dry and his ears filled with the slippery sound of YunHo's easy way in and out of JaeJoong's cavern. Skin was slapping against skin, drowned out by the moans and grunts leaving JaeJoong's and YunHo's lips. They totally had forgotten about TaeGoon and the latter took his chance by leaning forward and laving his tongue over a stream of dried blood on JaeJoong's thigh.

“Ungh,” JaeJoong purred in pure bliss when TaeGoon's cunning tongue licked over his thigh, his form shivering and saliva dripping from his lips when the teasing muscle flicked over his perineum, so close to where he was connected with YunHo but not daring to touch.

His mind was so fogged up that he didn't notice how YunHo got hold of his gun and pressed with it a button so that the elevator continued to make its way down to the parking lot.

He gasped, head thrown back against YunHo's shoulder when TaeGoon licked over his straining erection, hand touching his heated skin while YunHo was pounding into him so reinless and deliciously.

His nails were scraping over the wall of the elevator, his hips thrusting into the moist heat of TaeGoon's mouth when the latter swallowed his cock entirely, sucking and licking on it eagerly. YunHo held him tight to his chest while pounding into his ass, nibbling on his neck and jawline when his gaze ran over the bloody mess next to them. A puddle had formed to their feet but they didn't care.

“What did she do, baby?” YunHo grunted into JaeJoong's ear with a deep thrust, earning himself a loud groan when he hit JaeJoong's prostate in a stimulating way that drove him almost insane.

“S-she, nnngh,” JaeJoong breathed, his voice shaking and knees wobbly with every swipe of TaeGoon's tongue on his dick and every thrust of YunHo that brushed his prostate. “He tried to cheat on me,” he pressed out with a soft gasp when TaeGoon nibbled on the sensitive head of his cock. “W-with her,” he whispered, the familiar warmth and tightening pooling in his stomach.

“Did he now?” YunHo grunted darkly, shooting TaeGoon a deathly glare whose lips were still wrapped around JaeJoong's cock. The latter could feel that JaeJoong was near, licking teasingly over the pulsing veins before he sucked on the bulbous tip, waiting for JaeJoong's release.

A shoot was resounding through the sex-laden air of the elevator, JaeJoong's eyes wide when the loud bang was so close to his ear. A dull sound of someone sinking to the ground brought JaeJoong's senses back to earth. His eyes landed on TaeGoon's face whose eyes were opened wide and staring into nothing. A wound was gaping right in between them, blood and the insides of his head splattered against the wall of the metallic cabin.

“Now he won't dare anymore,” YunHo whispered while nibbling on JaeJoong's earlobe, pouncing the latter's entrance while his hand found its way to JaeJoong's leaking cock. His own release was close.

JaeJoong's head was spinning, mind flooded with pleasure, TaeGoon's lifeless face, sprinkled blood everywhere around him and YunHo's thrusts, the hard shaft of his dick sliding to and fro, in and out of his slick entrance. With a loud satisfied cry he came hard against the wall of the elevator, his cum spurting into YunHo's stroking hand and dropping onto TaeGoon's face.

He mewled wantonly when YunHo pressed him against the cold wall, flushed cheek touching it when the dark-brown haired thrust faster and harder into the contracting walls enveloping his dick. With a pleased grunt YunHo came inside, shoving his cock deep into JaeJoong when he released.

“You,” JaeJoong breathed, chest still heaving with the aftermath when he leaned back against YunHo who held him tight while regaining his breath. “You did it again.”

“It was about time,” YunHo responded, a mewl leaving JaeJoong's lips when he slipped out. Cum was ever so slowly leaking out of JaeJoong's contracting entrance, his form shivering when YunHo placed a kiss into the nape of his neck. “Now let us clean up,” he whispered into JaeJoong's ear while gliding with his fingers over JaeJoong's sensitive entrance. The latter was trembling and mewling under his touch, sighing in bliss when YunHo placed a kiss onto a part of his rump that was closest to the crevice of his ass while pulling up his trousers.

“YunHo-yah,” JaeJoong breathed, voice still husky and hoarse from his aftermath, once YunHo's face was close to his. He turned his head to face him, cheeks still flushed, lips swollen and pupils wide and glazed. He looked thoroughly fucked and YunHo could jump at him again immediately only by this sight. “Can I have a new toy?” he asked ever so innocently with a purring voice, the latter growling before he claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. The elevator had long reached the parking lot before the two males left the metallic cabin that held their bloody job.

“We'll see about that at home, baby,” YunHo trailed lazily into JaeJoong's ear, nuzzling his nose against the latter's neck once he had fastened a fixture onto a wall close to TaeGoon's corpse and switched the timing on.

With a last wave of goodbye, JaeJoong pushed another button for the elevator to make its way up again before he walked with YunHo towards their car.

 

It was minutes later when they were already inside of their car that an explosion was audible, fire soon taking over the levels that were closest to the elevator. A yellow glow was taking over the building, hot reddish-orange flames sweeping along everything in their way.

JaeJoong's eyes trained onto the display were sparkling, arms slowly loosening their grip on YunHo's neck. They had been making out once they were inside their car, YunHo now turning his head towards the origin of what his lover was so excited about.

JaeJoong's heart was beating fast. The clean-up was what he loved the most in being an assassin, especially when they used fire. It aroused him and in the split of a second YunHo found himself with a horny JaeJoong on his lap.

A groan fell from his lips when JaeJoong nibbled on his jawline and traveled towards his left ear.

“Let's do that again some time soon, YunHo,” he purred deeply while licking over the shell of YunHo's ear and down to his neck.

“Sure. Anything you want, baby,” YunHo replied, staring into JaeJoong's shining eyes who was smiling wide at him. “I like a game of dangerous seduction,” he breathed before he kissed JaeJoong fiercely, their tongues tangling and bodies molding against one another.

 

Again a job well done, and a new one was surely lying ahead.


End file.
